


Family

by And_13_Orders_Of_Fries



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_13_Orders_Of_Fries/pseuds/And_13_Orders_Of_Fries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe in which Jessica adopts Louis, Harvey and Mike. *Not crack*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

 So this is just an intro... Not my first fanfic ever but it is my first suits fic...Suggestions are welcome, though not always followed

Beta'd By

[SilentScreamer](../../users/SilentScreamer/pseuds/SilentScreamer)

* * *

 

Edith Ross watched her four year old grandson stare at the television. An untouched bowl of cereal sat on the coffee table in front of him, slowly going soggy.  He wasn’t watching the show; something bright and colorful about robot cars, he was just gripping his spoon and staring.

He hadn’t spoken since the funeral, and that had been almost a week ago.  He had barely even made eye contact. He shook his head or nodded and stayed silent. Edith didn’t know how long letting him stay quiet would be helpful. Grieving was natural and needed but this seemed dangerous.

Edith looked around her living room, it was dusty. Not dirty, she kept a clean house but she hadn’t been feeling great lately and the lace curtains showed it. The kitchen wasn’t much better. She was getting close to seventy years old though, and dusting wasn’t an easy chore anymore. She sighed and went over the papers in front of her again.

**Section A – Petition for Release from Guardianship**

It hurt to read, let alone contemplate but she was too old to raise a toddler. Michael hadn’t even started school yet. She loved him dearly and she had tried but even the last few weeks had been difficult. Her only son was gone. Her grandson was all she had left and the thought of sending him to an orphanage was almost unbearable but it was for the best.

She wasn’t abandoning him. There had to be something she could do. Keep visitation rights or something like that. Parents did it all the time when they divorced. She didn’t want to throw Michael around like a toy but she wanted what was best for him, without losing her only grandchild.


End file.
